


Layers

by Fiadh_Fuil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Lemon, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiadh_Fuil/pseuds/Fiadh_Fuil
Summary: A first in the collection of Kurious, a spicy offshoot of the fan fic Curious.When Severus is caught spying on Simone dressing, she takes the opportunity to tease the poor man
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Curious is a Severus Snape x self-ship/x reader/x oc fanfiction. While it can be read as an x reader/x oc fanfiction, and I encourage y'all to do so, it is written first and foremost as a self indulgent fic for me. That being said, it tends to take inspiration from many aspects of my life, such as, but not limited to, my C-PTSD, my personal traumas, my personal Snape headcanons, my interests, etc. This is just a general warning for all chapters of Curious or Kurious, in case this would make any potential readers uncomfortable.

Winter had always been your favourite season, but since moving to England, fall had replaced that spot in your heart. How it got to be so perfectly chilly. How you got to see the earth start it's slumber. How you actually got to layer your clothes for the chill.

Layering was always a habit of yours, just to regulate temperatures and help you feel safe. It gave you a sense of putting on armour. Literally placing protective charms on your clothes as you put them on, just to have a first line of defense. Your long skirts and slips bundling you up in a warm, comfortable pod, keeping you snug and cozy. Making you feel that safety you long for. But not many got to see the process. Severus, however, was one of those lucky few. One of the few you allowed to strip you of your armour, both literally and figuratively. But he'd yet to actually see you _dress_ yourself.

After pulling an all-nighter of grading papers and potions with your help, you both decided to just stay the night in your cottage rather than have him worry about sleepy apparation nor making the trek up to the castle and then down to his quarters. 

You always wake up early, seeing the sun not quite up just yet. Knowing that the night terrors and bad memories that often plauged your mind had led to you waking up long before anyone else once again. But it never failed to work you up, shaking as you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. After calming down, you got up, deciding to start your day sooner rather than never. Going through the motions of bathroom basics, brushing your hair, teeth, among other things, you finally started the process of getting dressed. But you hadn't realized someone was watching you. That someone had been watching you since your shaky exit from the bed, longing to reach out and hold you, but feared upsetting you more than you already were.

You pulled out your outfit for the day, stacking your clothes in the order in which you needed. Stripping down, assuming you were still the only one awake, you started to get dressed. As you slipped on a fresh set of lace panties, you could feel eyes on you. Knowing they belonged to a certain potions master, you bit your lip as you thought, _Might as well give him a show._

You grabbed the first layer of your outfit; a simple pair of black stockings. You slowly pulled on your black tights, up, up, up your body, feeling every curve get enveloped in a sheer blackness. You wiggled your plush ass and thighs into the tight fabric, hearing a sharp gasp from behind you as you pulled the stockings all the way up and into place. However, you didn't look over. You liked teasing him.

Pulling out the second layer, a garter belt, you slipped it on. You smoothed it out over your curves, pulling the garter clips and letting them smack back into place, hitting against the sheer inkiness of your backside. You hear a groan sound from behind you, and you finally look over your shoulder coyly. And it was a sight to behold.

His hair was still disheveled from sleep, his face flushed pink from the scene unfolding in front of him. He was taking deep breaths, slow and steady, but it was merely an act to control himself. But his eyes gave away everything. _Oh god, his eyes._ They were so intense, staring at every part of you, drinking in your form, the hazy glow of the birth of dawn just barely silhouetting your body. They were dark and beautiful and _hungry._ And you planned to give him the meal of a lifetime.

"You know, Severus," You purred, finally turning towards him fully, hands covering your nipples, 

" People are usually much more excited to see me take off my clothes." You continued, seeing a swathe of red overtake his face and the tips of his ears. His head snapped up, meeting your gaze, and guilt was now added to the mix of emotions swirling around in his eyes. _Now that won't do_.

You let your breasts free, walking towards him with the rest of your layers in your arms, folding them _ just so_ so that they propped up your breasts. He seemed shocked, looking at you, to your breasts, then to anywhere but you. As you got closer to him, he made a motion as if to speak, but stopped when you bent close to his ear. You could feel him shiver from your breath on him.

"Would you like to help me?" You asked, pulling away to make eye contact with him. He seemed shocked, mouth open and gave you a weak nod. 

"You'll need to speak up if you want to help." 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but after gulping, he managed a shaky, "Y-yes."

"Yes, what?" You teased. _God how you loved to tease him._

"Y-yes, I would like to help you dress." He said, looking away from you. You pulled his chin up with a free hand, grazing his neck not-so-accidently. His breath hitched as you gave him a smile and a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and pulled away to meet his eyes again. 

"Thank you, Severus." You said lovingly. Straightening up, you placed your clothes onto his lap, caressing up his outer thigh as you did so, and smirking when he shuddered at your touch. _Yes, teasing him was your absolute favourite thing to do._

Sliding onto the bed, you swiveled your legs to either side of him, propping yourself on your elbows as you laid back. He seemed really flustered now, looking at the clothes, red as can be.

"Socks would be next, Sev. They should be on top." You instructed, loving how you get him worked up like this.

"Ah, yes, let me just-" He started, hands hovering over your leg, as if unsure you if you actually wanted him to touch you or not. _As if you ever wanted him not to touch you._

"You can touch me, Sev," you say, placing your right foot into his hovering hand," I won't bite. Yet." 

His eyebrows shot up, but he simply shook his head, taking the sock and placing it onto your foot and slowly rolling it up your calf. He caressed your curves and looked at you, that love and hunger returning to his eyes, all guilt having vanished from them. _Now that's much better._

After rolling your sock to your calf, he gives you the same treatment to your left leg, placing it down gently. As he does so, you raise yourself up to your knees, leaning over and holding onto his neck. Stradling him, you leaned into the crook of his neck and spoke against his skin.

"Well go on, Severus." You started to kiss him, lightly, only to nibble on his collar bone. He whimpered. _Music to your ears._

"Finish what you started."

"R-right!" He barked, starting to roll up your socks completely, groping your soft thighs with happy abandon, moaning now and again when you kissed the rights spots along his neck here and there. He palmed your ass as he grabbed the garter clips kissing your shoulder lightly, lovingly, as he clipped your socks into place. You pulled back, resting yourself on his lap. He rested his hands on your hips, just staring out you.

"Why did you wake up so early?" He asked nonchalantly, but softly, making sure you met his gaze.

_Shit. I'm busted_.

"Nightmares... it's normal for me. I'm sorry, I-" You start to ramble, starting pull away, to close up. You hated having to explain, to have to get so wrapped back up in those thoughts and images. To relive something that wasn't even real.

"Do you really think you need to explain nightmares to me, Simone?" Severus cut you off, pulling you back to him, in more ways than one. His sarcastic tone and smirk would've hurt anyone else, but you saw that worry in his eyes, clear as crystal. _Worry for you_.

"No, I suppose I don't, Severus." You met his gaze with an equally arched brow and sarcasm, but you hoped he could see the graditude in your eyes, see what his touch and his words mean to you. Looking into his eyes, you cupped his cheek and closed the space between you, kissing him as tenderly as you could. He kissed back with a hunger, deeping the tender kiss into something more passionate. You both broke the kiss for air, panting. You could feel he was as hot as you, but you weren't done with your teasing yet. _It never gets old_.

"My bra, Severus, next is my bra." You panted out, resting back onto his lap. He blinks at your words, still drunk off of the kiss. _God, I love him._

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes..." He said, catching his breath as he picked up the black, lacey bra on top of the now crumpled pile of clothes. You moved the pile out of the way, eyeing the erection that tented his boxers. As he slipped the bra onto your shoulders he kissed at your breasts, burying himself inbetween them as he latched your bra into place, moaning as you freed his cock, grazing it lightly with your nails, precum already starting to flow.

Smearing it over his head with your thumb, you felt him inhale sharply against your tits. You gave him a few slow, tortuous pumps before pulling your hand away.

"S-simone, please-" Severus pleaded, thrusting up into the space where your hand was.

"My shirt, Sev. That comes next." You simply said, knowing he'd listen to your every word. _He always did._

He quickly pulled out your button up, sliding it over your shoulders. He started buttoning your blouse, fumbling here and there, cursing them. _Serves him right_, you thought, _for all the buttons I have to deal with._

After he gets half way through, you take his cock in your hand again, pumping and twisting your wrist _oh so_ deliciously slowing, pulling another moan from him.

"Now, Sev, you keep on buttoning me up. You wouldn't want me to stop, would you?" You said matter-of-factly, loving the games you played.

"N-no! I-don't stop, please..." 

He moans as you pick up pace a little bit more. He starts buttoning up your blouse as fast as he can, little moans and groans emanating from his throat as you slow and quicken your hand's pace with his fumbles. It was delightful to see such skilled hands stumble. _All because of you._

As the he fastened the last button, you let go of him, but just as Severus started to beg, you leaned down and licked his shaft from the base to the tip, eliciting a long moan from him. _Perfect_.

You took his head into your mouth as one of his hands found your hair, entangling itself in your long curls. Humming, you took him into your mouth, hands pressing down on his thighs to keep him from thrusting too hard. He grunted, feeling your vibrating tounge press against his shaft as you hollowed your cheeks, creating sunction as you started to bob your head slowly. He grunts again, thrusting a little as you start to go faster, pulling your hair just right, causing you to moan harder against him. You start to move your head quickly, flicking your tounge along the underside of his shaft in time to his small thrusts.

"Oh, Simone, your shirt, I-" You cut him off by unbuttoning your blouse, tossing it off somewhere in the room.

"How was that?" You asked Severus, hugging onto his neck.

"That? That was-that was wonderful." He responded with a chuckle, draping one arm around you.

"You are wonderful." He finished, placing a lazy kiss on your head.

Now it was your turn to be flustered, whispering a soft thank you against his collar bone. You really did love him. He was so impossibly kind to you.

Suddenly, a mischievous thought crossed your mind as you realized it was Sunday. _His off day. Oh, he is not leaving this bed today_. You sat up, a glint in your eyes as his quizzical brow shot back up.

"Really? Well, if you thought that was wonderful, how'd you like to help me undress?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all like about this and feel free to give prompt Suggestions!!♡


End file.
